


Cyan's Heart

by quasar84



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Impostor Cyan (Among Us), Impostor Red (Among Us), Impostor x Crewmate (Among Us), M/M, Multi, Other, POV Impostor (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasar84/pseuds/quasar84
Summary: An Among Us fanfic where a lot of people are gonna fall in love and stuff.TW: swearing, moderate goreNo woohooing will be occurring in this fanfic, but there will probably be kissing and stuff.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Character Introduction (Go to the next chapter for the beginning of the story once I post it)

Character chart

This is a compiled list of every person on the ship with a description of each individual's appearance and personality. I made it for my own benefit in order to flesh out these characters, so I thought I might as well add it. Yes, there are more than ten. I couldn't decide which colors to leave out, so I just...didn't. 

The story doesn't start here. This is a character introduction page. The next chapter is where the story starts. 

Note: almost everyone’s eye color matches their suit color. However, White’s eyes are pale silver, like moonlight. 

Cyan- Atticus Briar Coleman Waters III  
Age: 23  
Height: 6’4”  
Build: tall and wiry  
Appearance: Very pale skin with long platinum blond hair that falls to his lower back. He has a widow’s peak.  
Personality/Other information: Very clumsy, as he does not know how to handle his own lanky gait. He usually tries to present himself as a cold, calculating individual, but people tend to see through that quickly. He is actually very timid and soft-spoken. 

Red- Brandy Yamada  
Height: 5’4”  
Build: muscular  
Appearance: Beige skin, freckles, almond-shaped eyes, very curly, short black hair that is usually pulled up into double buns.  
Personality/Other information: She is a martial arts master, and she can kick anyone’s ass no matter their size or strength. She is absolutely merciless, and everyone is terrified of her. A glare from her could freeze Hell. 

Purple- Estrella Ortega  
Height: 5’1”  
Build: petite  
Appearance: Golden-brown, spotless skin, large eyes, shoulder-length, wavy dark-brown hair, and an ahoge.  
Personality/Other information: She has a very sweet and bubbly personality, although she is a bit naive. Those who know her say she has a bright smile and an infectious laugh. She is also very in tune to others’ emotions, and she will do anything she can to cheer up anyone who is unhappy. She is also surprisingly analytical and observant. 

Green- Chandran Sundaram  
Height: 5’9”  
Build: average  
Appearance: auburn-brown skin, a thick shock of wavy jet-black hair.  
Personality/Other information: He is very defensive and withdrawn, so he tends to isolate himself. However, he is very talented when it comes to arts and crafts. He shows affection by making things for people. 

Yellow- Zoya Volkov  
Height: 5’6”  
Build: average  
Appearance: ivory skin, brown hair with burgundy highlights that falls past shoulder blades.  
Personality/Other information: She is almost unnaturally graceful, like a princess. She comes from a very refined, wealthy family. She is usually quiet and reserved unless she wants something. She has an ethereal charm about her, which she uses to manipulate others.

Pink- Julene Carter  
Height: 6’1”  
Build: curvy  
Appearance: bronze skin, very large, poofy black afro with pink streaks that she has trouble fitting in her helmet.  
Personality/Other information: Julene is the Captain of the ship. She is very optimistic, extroverted, and responsible. She is a natural-born leader. People instinctively look to her for guidance and safety. 

Black- Hilda Forsythe  
Height: 5’8”  
Build: tall and lean  
Appearance: ivory skin, huge mass of fire-orange hair that hangs to her knees. The only person with hair longer than Cyan’s.  
Personality/Other information: White’s older sister. She is very feisty and tends to start fights, but she is also very brave and compassionate. She is always the first to put herself into danger for the sake of others, even if it’s a stupid idea. 

White- Camden Forsythe  
Height: 5’8”  
Build: average  
Appearance: ivory skin with a silver pixie cut.  
Personality/Other information: gender-fluid individual who tends to wear long, vibrant wigs on more femine days, shorter wigs on more masculine days, and typically no wig on more neutral days. They also wear a bracelet that indicates which pronouns they would prefer at a given moment. Pink= she/her, blue= him/his, and gray= they/them. Black’s younger sibling. They are very quiet, and they tend to get overlooked, but they are always willing to help with something. 

Orange- Axel Ward  
Height: 5’11”  
Build: muscular  
Appearance: golden-blonde hair that reaches his shoulders but is usually in a loose man bun, tan skin, surfer dude.  
Personality/Other information: He’s very boisterous and outgoing, even to the point of being annoying, but he’s the guy to go to when you want to have a good time. He has a way of making people feel at ease, but sometimes he doesn’t take things seriously enough. 

Blue- Orion Beardshaw  
Height: 6’10”  
Build: very tall and muscular  
Appearance: very dark skin, dreadlocks that are usually tied back with a scrunchie gifted to him by his little sister.  
Personality/Other information: Most people avoid him because they are intimidated by his physical appearance, but those who get to know him discover that he is a gentle giant. Even though he’s huge, Red could still kick his ass, but she wouldn’t because he’s such a sweetheart. 

Lime- Hayashi Fujisaki  
Height: 5’6”  
Build: small  
Appearance: beige skin, almond-shaped eyes. Short, black hair styled to be puffy in the front like that of a K-pop artist.  
Personality/Other information: He’s a total simp for all of the women, but he is a wholesome simp who drinks plenty of Respect Women Juice. Deep down, he just wants to be loved. Also, he simps for Red the hardest. 

Brown- Roxanne Fernsby  
Height: 5’10”  
Build: long-legged and lean  
Appearance: She has honey-colored skin, and her hair is a pink-and-purple ombre, with the deep purple starting at her roots. She has noticeably long, dark eyelashes. Her hair is slightly wavy and always looks fantastic.  
Personality/Other information: She is very talented with hair and makeup and is always happy to give anyone a makeover. She is also a strong advocate of body positivity. Roxanne is a transgender woman.


	2. Chapter 1

Cyan's heart was pounding so hard that he felt nauseous. It was his first time in a real lobby. In many ways, it was not unlike the countless simulation lobbies he'd been in back on his home planet. The hum on the spacecraft was familiar, as were the glittery star specks nestled in the deep purple sea outside the window. The cold, hard floor beneath his feet made the same dull thud with every step he took. He took a strange comfort in that. Being surrounded by figures in colorful suits was also not new to him, and neither was their soft chatter. 

But the thing that WAS new to him? 

In the training simulations, those figures in suits were just that: figures. Robots. Mere holograms, in some cases. He wasn't taking lives when he killed them. He was just dismantling dim, lifeless machines. Now, Cyan had to kill real people. Real Earthlings. 

He had always known that his soft heart couldn't handle it, and he hated himself for it. His species was supposed to be calculating and merciless. He was supposed to enjoy killing these pathetic excuses for lifeforms, but he never could. Even "killing" the robots during his training bothered him, especially the ones that were programmed to cry out for help. So, in order to get out of straight-up murder, Cyan turned his attention elsewhere. Namely, to sabotage. 

It worked out quite well for him. Most of his kind had their sights set on becoming a stone-cold killer, so good sabotagers were in high demand. And, well, Cyan became one of the best in his age group, which is how he ended up on the same ship as HER. 

Red, the second Impostor. She was a stone-cold killer down to her bones, and she was the highest-ranked killer in Cyan's age group. Cyan met her at the age of 12 after their Erasure Ceremony. This is when children of his kind chosen to be Soldiers had their memories wiped. The term "Soldier" is what the Teki, Cyan and Red's species, used to refer to what Earthlings call Impostors. This way, the rigorous training program had a clean slate to work with: no trauma, no emotional ties, nothing. So, neither Cyan nor Red had any memories of their childhood. After Erasure, the uncertified Soldiers spend the next ten years of their lives training. The first five years are rather traumatizing for all trainees. This was the time period in which their instructors "broke" them. Many of these children were starved, beaten, and left to die. This was the program's way of weeding out unfit trainees. 

Cyan was suddenly pulled into a flashback. It took place only two hours after his Erasure. 

All of them were frightened. Of course they were. They were children with no memory of where they were or how they'd gotten there. So, many of them naturally latched onto each other. Cyan had been with a brown-haired, wide-eyed boy named Ace. At this point, Cyan's name had still been...well, he couldn't remember now. His name had been erased from his mind before he came aboard the Skeld for "security reasons." Anyhow, the boys talked for a while walking around the clearing as they waited for further instructions. Ace lost his balance and tripped, scraping his knee. Cyan, overcome with worry, made a huge scene about Ace's injury and searched desperately for some sort of bandage. At that point, an instructor walked over to them. Wordlessly, he stabbed Ace one time in the torso. The knife went cleanly through his body. 

"There is no place in a Soldier's heart for empathy," the instructor said, looking directly into Cyan's eyes. 

Cyan screamed and instinctively lept toward his new friend, but one wave of the knife stopped him. He understood his first lesson: empathy equals death. 

"Ace was never meant to be a Soldier at all," Cyan realized, horrified. "He was bait. A lesson..."

A confident-sounding voice startled him from his daze. "Helloooooo, my lovely Crewmates! I'm Pink, and I am your Captain!"


End file.
